Alfred and 7 Odd Stories
by Yami Youichii
Summary: Bosan. Itu yang ada di benaknya. "Ingin tahu tentang 7 cerita aneh? Menarik! Datanglah ke sekolah jam 11 malam." warn : gakuen/AU/Chara Death/Erick is Romania cuz I don't know his human name #109challenge


_Saat itu aku sedang bosan._

_Untuk mengisi kebosananku, aku membuat ulah di klub sihir_

.

_**Alfred and 7 Odd Stories**_

**Hetalia fanfiction**

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Spiritual/Tragedy

**Warn : **Hetalia Gakuen, AU, Characters death. Erick is Romania, okay? ROMANIA

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

.

"ARTHUR!"

DHUAAARRRR!

Niatku saat itu adalah untuk mengejutkan Arthur. Tapi siapa sangka mereka sedang melakukan apa. Tabung reaksi Lukas meledak karena ia menuangkan Natrium terlalu banyak, dan ledakannya mengarah ke wajah Arthur karena angin dari jendela. Sedangkan Erick yang sedang membaca garis bintang mengamuk karena teropong bintangnya bergeser. "Seharusnya… aku mengetuk dulu… ya?" gumamku.

Tepat setelah itu aku merasa mengigil, seperti dua pasang mata menatap tajam padaku dari dalam ruangan yang lembab itu, disusul dengan suara teriakan jengkel menyebut namaku.

"AAALLFRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD!"

.

.

.

"Ma… maaf…"

Entah sudah berapa jitakan yang kuterima, yang pasti sekarang kepalaku sakit dan pusing menerima jitakan-jitakan itu. Lalu Arthur, dengan alisnya yang luar biasa tebal menyatu di tengah meneriakiku seolah dia itu ibuku. "BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG UNTUK MENGETUK PINTU SEBELUM MASUK!? DAN BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MERUSAK PINTU!? KAMI MENGHABISKAN ANGGARAN KLUB HANYA UNTUK MEMPERBAIKINYA!" serunya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menggantinya! Nggak ada masalah, kan?" keluhku menggampangkan masalah.

"NGGAK ADA GUNDULMU!? SAMPAI SEKARANG KAU BELUM MENGGANTI UANG KLUB KAMI, BODOH!" Arthur mendekat sambil terus berteriak sampai ia menghantam keningku dengan keningnya, seperti aku tidak mendengar ucapannya. Kumohon Arthur, kalau kau berteriak sedekat ini, yang ada aku tidak akan bisa dengar lagi karena gendang telingaku pecah.

"Arthur." jauh di belakang, berdiri Lukas dengan wajah datar seperti biasa dengan jambul kecil yang terus melayang di belakang telinganya, memanggil Arthur.

"APA!?" jawab Arthur ketus.

"Serahkan padaku." Suara datarnya membuat Arthur bingung. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku lalu menunjukku dengan dua jari dan mulai memutar-mutarkannya, seperti menggambar lingkaran kecil di udara. "Kau tidak lihat apa-apa. Kau tidak ingat apa-apa." Lalu ia mulai mengumam sambil menatap lurus padaku. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak mengenal siapa-siapa. Kau tidak akan tahu adanya tempat ini. Kau tidak akan tahu adanya kami." Entah sejak kapan pikiranku melayang dan pandanganku berputar, hingga akhirnya kembali normal setelah Arthur menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku.

"Woi, woi, Lukas! Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan! Itu akan membuatnya linglung seumur hidup!" sahut Arthur.

"Oh… maaf." Gumam Lukas dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Arthur menghela napas berat, kemudian ia mengayunkan tangannya pada Lukas dan Erick, seperti mengusir. "Sudahlah, biar bocah ini aku yang urus. Kalian kembali bekerja. Klub koran akan segera meminta artikel kita." Mendengar perintah Arthur, Erick dan Lukas mengangguk diam kemudian berbalik melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kemudian Arthur berbalik padaku, menatapku dengan tatapan bengis seolah akan memakanku bila aku tidak menjawab jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kuharap kau punya jawaban yang bisa meredakan amarahku." Geramnya.

Aku menelan ludah, kemudian memandang ke arah lain agar aku tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapannya. Oh, ayolah, hanya merasa ditatap saja membuatku merinding! "Aku dengar soal legenda sekolah tentang 7 keanehan sekolah! Aku penasaran dan ingin cari tahu sendiri!" seruku akhirnya bicara apa adanya.

Mata Arthur terbelalak lebar, ia menegakkan badannya dan menatap heran padaku. Tak lama setelahnya ia tersenyum, lalu mulai tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHAHA menarik! Kalau begitu, biar kuberi kau tour khusus tentang 7 keanehan sekolah malam ini! Yah, aku baru tahu 6 sih, tapi aku yakin baru sampai 5 kau sudah membasahi celanamu!"

"Enak saja! Aku akan dengar semuanya! Bahkan yang ketujuh! Aku akan lebih dulu tahu darimu!" seruku tanpa kusadari aku menantangnya.

"Hooo, boleh juga. Kuterima! Kalau begitu jam 11 malam kutunggu di pintu gerbang. Kalau tidak datang, akan kubawa 7 cerita aneh itu ke rumahmu~"

.

.

.

SERAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

SERAM SERAM SERAM SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!

Jalan dari rumah ke sekolah tengah malam begini saja sudah membuatku merinding. Gelap. Sepi. Dingin. Terkadang lampu jalan mati lalu hidup lagi karena lampunya sudah tua. Ukh… seandainya Arthur tidak bilang akan membawa cerita itu ke rumah, aku tidak akan datang. Maksudku… itu memang mustahil, tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah Arthur! Hal seperti itu bisa saja dia lakukan! Aaakkkh! Jangan sampai saat aku tiba dia tidak ada.

.

.

.

SERAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

SERAM SERAM SERAM SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!

Suasananya beda sekali dengan siang! Rasanya awan berkumpul di atas sekolah! Seolah tempat ini adalah pusat para hantu keluar masuk saat malam hari. Tidak, tidak, hantu itu tidak ada! Benar! Ini pasti akal-akalannya Arthur untuk menakutiku! Tapi kalau iya… kenapa bisa jadi legenda? Aaaahh! Cepat selesaikan lalu pulang!

"Nunggu siapa?"

Suara yang berat dan dingin. Begitu dekat sampai aku bisa rasakan hembusan napas dinginnya. "HIH!" badanku membatu, aku tidak mau bergerak! Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat agar tidak melihat apa yang tidak ingin kulihat.

"Hei, hei, buka matamu! Apa aku segitu mengagetkanmu?" Mendengar suara lembut yang kukenal, aku perlahan-lahan membuka mata, dan di depanku ada Arthur dengan wajah khawatir. "Haaah~ Cuma Arthur toh! Kupikir apa…" ujarku lega seraya membuang napas berat.

"Maaf…"

"…. Tumben kau minta maaf?"

"Agar kau lebih tenang menjalani tur ini."

"Nggak… justru aku makin merinding."

Tur kami dimulai.

.

.

.

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! ENGGAAAAAKKKK! UDAH CUKUP! CUKUP!"

Aku berteriak sambil tiarap dengan kedua tanganku menutup kedua telingaku. Pikiranku kacau. Pandanganku kacau. Dadaku sakit. Takut! Aku takut! Cukup sudah! Aku mau pulaaaang!

"Eeeh? Udahan? Baru lima. Tinggal satu lagi. Yang ke enam ada di lantai dua. Ayo!" entah kenapa mood Arthur sedang bagus. BAGAIMANA BISA SETELAH MELIHAT HAL-HAL ITU!?

Piano yang memainkan nada _Full Elise _dan bila didengarkan sampai habis akan mati.

Patung manekin di lab biologi bergerak sendiri dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Cermin yang memantulkan dimensi lain dan bila dilihat terlalu lama, dirimu yang lain akan menarikmu ke cermin.

Susunan buku di perpustakaan berganti dengan sendirinya.

Dan suara peralatan dapur di ruang PKK padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT SETELAH MELIHAT ITU SEMUA!?" seruku pada Arthur yang hendak naik ke lantai 2.

"Well… nggak tuh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang begini." Jawabnya santai. "daripada itu, ayo kita lanjut ke yang ke enam!" Arthur kembali melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Yang benar saja!? Dia masih mau lihat setelah semua ini!? Aku meraih tangannya, menariknya sekuat tenaga, melawan tenaganya yang menarik balik untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. "Sudah cukup! Ayo pulang! Aku tidak mau lagi! Ayo pulaaaanngg!" rengekku sambil mengadah padanya.

Arthur terdiam, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya seraya turun dari tangga.

Ia menggenggam tanganku, memastikan aku tidak hilang begitu saja. Seperti menjagaku. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kami tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini…

.

.

.

Kriet kriet kriet kriet kriet

"… hei Arthur… tidakkah kipas angin itu harus diganti? Minta saja ketua OSIS untuk menggantinya dengan AC." Sambil mengadahkan kepala menatap pada kipas angin yang ada di tengah langit-langit, aku mengatakan pendapatku tentang kipas itu seraya sudah tua dan beberapa bautnya sudah berkarat pada Arthur yang sedang sibuk menelpon Erick.

"Dengar ya, makin tua suatu barang nilai antiknya makin tinggi! Dalam sihir, barang antik itu penting! Camkan itu! Jadi, kau masih terus mencarinya?" sambil tetap menempelkan handphone-nya di telinga, Arthur bicara dengan nadanya yang sinis padaku, lalu lanjut pada Erick, tidak kalah sinis pula. "Umh… kalau kau segitu penasarannya dengan catatan klub tentang 7 keanehan yang menggantung itu… aku tidak akan menahanmu. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kabari aku. Ingat, Kak Scott hampir tewas karena cerita piano itu. Hm… ya… kutunggu perkembangannya."

"Scott?"

"Senior klub. Dia lulus tahun lalu tanpa bisa memecahkan yang ketujuh."

"hmmm…" dengungku paham. "ngomong-ngomong, mana Lukas?"

"Hm? Seingatku ia izin membantu adiknya menyapu halaman belakang sekolah."

"hmmm…"

"….. ngapain kau disini?"

"Un? Menemanimu?"

"SISWA YANG BUKAN ANGGOTA KLUB DILARANG KELUAR MASUK DENGAN BEBAS DI RUANGAN INI! KELUAR!"

Baru sadar kalau keberadaanku dilarang, Arthur mulai mendorongku keluar, tapi aku menahan diri di pintu masuk. Aku bosan! Aku ingin sesuatu yang seru! Tapi tolong jangan cerita seram…

Pipipipipipipipii

HP disaku Arthur berbunyi. Ia berhenti mendorongku dan meronggoh sakunya, lalu mengangkat telepon dari Erick. "Halo Erick? Ada apa?"

"_Art… aku tahu…"_

Suaranya samar, tapi aku bisa dengar dari speaker HP Arthur karena jarak kami cukup dekat. "ha? Tahu apa?" tapi… suara samar itu… parau… gemetar… seperti…

"_Misteri ketujuh."_

Ketakutan.

"Se… serius!?"

"_Bagaimana ini? Aku… aku tidak bisa bergerak… aku takut… apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"_

"He… hei hei hei… tenangkan dirimu. Kau dimana? Kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Arthur mencoba menenangkan Erick dengan pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya berpikir tenang, tapi justru jawaban dari Erick membuat kami berdua tidak tenang sama sekali…

"_Aku di kaki bukit sekolah… menadahkan kepala ke atas…—_

—_melihat truk yang jatuh ketempatku."_

CRRAAAASSSHHHHHH!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tuuuu—t tuuu—t tuuuu—t

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Mata Arthur terbelalak. Pupilnya mengecil. Ia seolah berusaha keras melihat partikel debu yang ia injak, tapi bukan itu. Ia berusaha tidak percaya pada kesimpulan yang terbentuk di benaknya.

Di luar terdengar orang-orang ribut di bawah. Aku segera mendekati jendela untuk melihat keadaan. Di bawah sana terlihat banyak siswa-siswi berkumpul melihat truk yang jatuh di kaki bukit. "mustahil…" pikiranku kacau, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dalam bahaya. Yang harus kulakukan adalah pergi kesana, menyelamatkan Lukas yang juga menyimpulkan kesimpulan yang sama dengan kami. Tanpa kusadari…

_Aku meninggalkan Arthur._

.

.

.

**Interlude—**

"Ini… ini karena aku menjatuhkan sapu… ini salahku!"

Di tanjakan kaki bukit, Emil panik, wajahnya pucat dan kakinya lemas. Dihadapannya Tino berusaha menghiburnya dengan kata-kata 'ini hanya kecelakaan', dan di belakangnya Berwald tengah menopangnya agar tidak jatuh. Saat sedang menyapu di atas, Emil tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sapunya ke bawah. Awalnya ia dan Lukas tenang-tenang saja sampai truk kehilangan kendali karena kaget melihat sesuatu jatuh di hadapannya. Truk itu hilang control hingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke kaki bukit. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah disana ada orang, lagipula disana jarang ada orang karena daerahnya cukup miring. Tidak ada yang tahu, selain satu orang…

"Hei, Lukas! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa bengong? Supirnya sudah selamat kok!" seru Densen, sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada sekelompok siswa yang membantu supir truk itu naik ke jalan.

"Nggak. Kalau aku terus disini… yang lain bisa dalam bahaya…"

"Hah?"

Gumaman Lukas tidak terdengar oleh Densen, iapun segera berbalik pergi mencari tempat yang tak ada orang, yaitu sekolah karena semua berkumpul di kaki bukit. Ia berlari mendaki menuju sekolah, menjauhi kerumunan.

Mati—

Ia akan mati—

—kutukan ini

Mati.

"LUKAS!"

Terlihat sosok Alfred F. Jones di ujung belokan tanjakan berlari ke arahnya. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

ZLEB!

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

—**Interlude Out**

.

.

.

Aku berlari ke kaki bukit sekuat tenaga, sambil berharap Lukas baik-baik saja. Aku tiba di tanjakan satu level dibawah tempat truk itu jatuh, dan diujung tanjakan itu aku melihat Lukas. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, bila aku bisa meraihnya, dia akan aman! "LUKAS!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Tepat saat ia teriak… seolah seperti video motion… pembatas jalan yang menggantung akibat di tabrak truk akhirnya jatuh… tepat menembus tubuh Lukas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan seorang siswi di bawah tidak menggemingkanku. "ADA ORANG! DIBAWAH TRUK ADA ORANG! IA TERTIMPA!" aku tidak bisa bergerak… melihat Lukas mati di hadapanku…

Tidak… ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus…!

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Arthur?"

.

.

.

Semua orang menganggap hal itu sebagai kecelakaan. Semua sudah diurus oleh pihak paramedis dan pemadam kebakaran. Kecelakaan itu memakan 2 korban meninggal. 2 orang dari klub sihir. Tapi mereka melupakan satu orang…

Di ruang klub…

Dinding dan lantai berlumuran darah…

Seluruh ruangan hancur seperti diputar-putar…

Di sudut ruangan ada kipas angin yang semula di langit-langit berputar pelan…

Dan di dekatnya…

Mayat Arthur yang sudah tercabik-cabik.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

"Alfred-san, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Kiku tersenyum padaku sambil memeluk kantung kertas berisi berbagaimacam bahan dapur. "Ooh! Sama-sama! Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak ketemu sejak lulus 5 tahun lalu! Tak ada salahnya menemanimu sambil beli game!" seruku sambil mengedipkan mata. "…."

Seraya aku bicara dengan Kiku, aku bisa melihat sekolahku dulu. Disana, diatas bukit itu, dimana tragedi klub sihir menjadi legenda. Saat aku lulus, aku berniat membakar seluruh isi ruangan itu, tapi anggota baru klub tersebut tidak ingin. Akhirnya aku hanya menyita satu buku, lalu merobek dan membakar isi buku tersebut, menyisakan satu lembar pesan dariku dan kembali meletakkannya di rak buku, agar tragedy itu tidak terulang lagi…

"Hei, Alfred-san. Kamu tahu tentang 7 keanehan sekolah kita?"

Karena merasa atmosfer hening yang tidak enak, Kiku membuka pembicaraan yang cocok untuk musim panas. "eh? Ya… kurang lebih… aku belum tahu yang keenam."

"mau kuceritakan? Kebetulan aku tahu hanya sampai enam." Ujar Kiku.

Aku terdiam, mengingat keanehan ketujuh. Bagaimana kalau aku tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

….

Yah, pasti tidak akan ada apa-apa. Aku sudah lulus dari sekolah itu, dan aku tidak sedang di sekolah. Legenda itu sudah bukan apa-apa untukku.

"Boleh juga! Lagipula cerita ini cocok untuk suasana panas ini!"

Kami ada di kota, dimana banyak pejalan kaki, café, dan kendaraan yang menghiasi jalan. Hari yang damai untuk musim panas.

"Baiklah. Di lantai dua sekolah kita…"

Aku menulis pesan…

"Sekitar tengah malam…"

Aku menulis itu… agar tragedy 5 tahun lalu tidak berulang…

"Sering terdengar seorang anak kecil memanggil 'mama', 'mama'…"

Ya… agar tidak ada lagi korban oleh kutukan itu…

"Tetapi bila kita menghampirinya, bukanlah sosok anak kecil yang muncul…"

Betapa bodohnya aku…

"Melainkan boneka Perancis bernama, Mary."

.

.

.

_Untuk seluruh anggota klub sihir_

_Aku, yang menulis pesan ini, adalah orang yang selamat dari kutukan cerita 7 keanehan sekolah. Aku sudah membuang seluruh data tentang legenda ini karena aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian misteri ketujuh. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba mencari 6 misteri yang lain. Karena misteri ketujuh adalah,_

_Bila kau sudah tahu ketujuh misteri, maka kau akan mati._

_Aku tidak tahu misteri keenam, karena itu aku tidak mati. Tetapi, bila aku tahu misteri keenam, mungkin saja aku akan mati. Karena itu, kumohon,_

_Jangan mencoba mencari cerita 7 keanehan sekolah ini. Aku tidak ingin tragedy itu terulang lagi._

_Sincerely, Alfred F. Jones_

.

.

.

_Ah… aku… mati…_

_**Fin~**_

*heavy breathing*

Name list (Source from )

Arthur = England

Alfred = America

Lukas = Norway

Emil = Iceland

Tino = Finland

Berwald = Sweden

Densen = Denmark


End file.
